Into Ouran I go!
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Wait it's my cake Hunny you can't just kidnap me from my world and take me into the Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC) world just so you can eat my cake. Where does that make since! Disclaimer I do not own OHSHC at all sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I didn't want to be super creative but I still am I guess since I kinda thought of this while eating cake and looking at my ouran high school host club poster with Hunny on it as I was also watching ouran high on netflix I said to him I bet you want this cake, sorry but I can't give you a piece when I'm not in the anime with you. (Being that it's 6:09AM and I haven't slept in like 2 days I'm a bit out of it so it's quiet normal for me to be talking to it.) I came up with this story in honor of my stupid moment so please bear with me on my sleepless journey into the world renown Ouran High School Host Club! PS. I don't own Ouran high so be happy, be very happy.**

_Preface_

It was really just a normal day for the 14 year old, blue eyed, red headed, freckled faced girl, who couldn't get any sleep, it was morning and she was hungry.

I went up stairs and got a piece of cake from the fridge then walked back to my room in the basement. I sat on my bed and looked to my left which on the wall held a Ouran High School Host Club poster with Hunny hugging Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny. I grabbed my super monkey (my stuffed animal) from behind my on my bed and then push play on the laptop in my lap while as holding the cake in the other. I get up from bed and plug in my laptop charger but only to fall flat on my face before getting the two steps to my bed thus hitting my head on the edge of my bed. I get up and put my hand to my head to make sure there was no bleeding and then sat down and got to watching Ouran High for the like billionth time but what can I say a fan is a fan no matter how obsessed is. That's when it happened I saw something that never happened before Hunny looked at me I mean he face me and then slightly down as if he saw my cake then he TALKED to me! I being me let out a silent scream because even though I'm a fan it doesn't mean that the characters should talk to me.

"Are you going to finish that?" He looked from my cake to me. I finally found my voice and said "Sorry but I kinda can't give to you because one I'm not an anime character like you and two I really love this cake." "Well I can help solve that!" He cheered and then he reached out of my computer screen, grabbed my jacket sleeve, and pulled me into the anime. "Eppppp!" I mean who wouldn't have been afraid. "Now will you share you cake?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes and who could say no to him. "I'll share some but not all of it." I said completely forgetting the problem of getting back home. I gave him half of my cake and then me and him just started scarfing down all kinds of cake to compare them to the coffee cake that I had brought over to the anime with me and none compared Hunny was now addicted to the wonderful cake and trust me he wasn't the only one every member of the host club was now addicted to seeing as they all took a bit of mine and of course I to was addicted at this rate it's new name will have to be crack cake cause it's so delicious. Hmp and it was suppose to be ONLY mine not everyone's.

**Me: Well tell me what ya'll think I mean for some one who's beyond sleep at this point almost I did pretty good didn't I. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people! I'd like to inform you that I am not sleep deprived today and am wide awake. Don't know if that means anything but yeah. I am kinda serious about it but yeah. This story is kinda for fun in truth. I still hope ya'll like it though.**

"So if Honey pulled her through her laptop how does she get back because it doesn't seem like she can get back the same way." Kyoya said. "Honey-sempi is the one reasonable for her coming here so it only seems fair that she stays with him." Haruhi says. "Umm...How about this I will stay with Haruhi and Tamaki will have to get his dad to get me a scholarship for me to go here. Also the twins need to get me some clothes to wear and Kyoya you need to find some one who can make me look like a dude so I can work of the dept. of ya'll helping me. Also Honey needs to get a chief that can cook Coffee cake and that will be free for me, seeing as it is his fault I'm here and I think we can all agree that we cannot live without coffee cake." I say. Every ones mouths are a gape. After a bit of a pause the twins start laughing. "Well aren't you a bit forward, Miss..." They don't know my name! Hahaha! "Ya'll can call me Bri" "Then miss Bri if I may ask what grade are you in? And why do you think your qualified to have a scholarship here at Ouran?" Kyoya asked. "Well in America I'm a sophomore which means 10th grade. Oh and about why I'm quite smart and quite intelligent. Great at math, reading, and writing. The other subjects I would get at least a A minus if I do struggle though I will ask one of ya'll to help me. Also my cover is that I'm Haruhi's cousin from America." I respond "So in other words your a first year." (I'm not sure what I'd be in Japan so I just guessed) Kyoya said. "I don't know I've never been to Japan before, you tell me. Ugg you know what yeah I'm a first year. So if you could put me into the same class as the twins and Haruhi." Kyoya took a bit to respond because he was on the phone. "The stylist will be here in about 2 minutes to fix you up. And about the classes...Tamaki what did your dad say?" "Umm he said that it was ok and that he's coming to the club room to meet this girl and see if she can pass the scholarship test." "Any one have a pencil I can barrow?" I ask. "Here." Mori holds out a pencil. I smile as I say "Thanks Mori." He nods his head in respond. The doors to the host club opens and in walks Tamaki's dad, Mr. Suoh (as I'll be calling him). "Hi Mr. Suoh." I say with a small wave. "Hello, If you don't mind I'm going to need you full name though and also I'll need you to fill out this paper on your past also after that I will need you to take a test to see if you qualify for the scholarship."

*Hours later after filling out papers and taking a test that really only took 45 minutes it was the paper work that took forever because they have to make me a "real" person*

"So how do I look?" I ask everyone. "I take it your enrolling as a guy?" "Hmm I guess I should but my actual info should be that I'm a chick. Since it's true and in reality I'm doing this one cause it always seemed like fun when I was reading the manga and two as thanks for them helping me out with all this stuff. I mean I won't do this forever and do everything that they always tell me to do but I will help out when I feel like it and of course I'll be a host but yeah." "Does this mean we have a new toy Hikaru?" "I don't know Kaoru." "Oh! I'll answer that question! No." I acted all excited at first but when I said no my expression went completely blank and I had a serious tone. "Oh. Back to your question earlier you do look quiet good for a girl trying to pass for a guy and I believe since you have a kinda deeper voice than ALL of the girls here oddly enough you could even make a real guy seem like a girl and from what I can tell your a tomboy." Kyoya stated. "Wow...your smarter than anyone thought." He glared at me. "What is that suppose to mean?" He asked with a dark shadow looming over his head. "It meant nothing, everyone already thinks your a genius but you seem to have out done it really." I said before he could do anything to me, but still telling the truth because I mean who doesn't think Kyoya is smart and the fact that he read my mosty hard to read personality without even being able to search with his laptop. I mean he deserves a round of applauses no sarcasm intended. Oh well I need some sleep. The next thing you know Tamaki and his dad are leaving while the other members start to disperse. I found myself in Mori's arms when I awoke it seemed like I was in a room of some sort so I guessed I was at Haruhi's house right now and that I must've fell asleep before everyone had left and they either couldn't wake me up or just didn't want to.

**Well that's that chapter. It's just mainly how I deal with the fact that I'm in an anime and how my life is going to be from now on. I'm thinking about maybe adding some more Oc's but I'm not really sure and also I find the idea of there being a reverse harem might be entertaining. BTW: a reverse harem is were a bunch of guys are all going after one girl. Oh and a Harem is where a bunch of girls go after one guy. If you ever see Harem and Hentai in the same sentence it will be anywhere but in my writing, which means there will be nothing more than people making out if anything because one I don't even want to talk about that adult zone seeing as I'm only 14.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last I left off I was being carried by Mori and was in some sort of room which I was guessing was at Haruhi's house somewhere. Oh and also I want to say that if you want to put in your own input on how this story turns out just write a review. OK? Glad. Now to the story...**

"Ugg. I don't want to wake up mom" I groan as some one is trying to shake me away. I end up grabbing the persons arm and twisting only to face Mori when I lift up my head to say let me sleep. My eye's widen in surprise as I release his arm. "Oh...sorry Mori I forgot where I was...Wait where am I? I thought I was going to stay with Haruhi?!" He moved his head side to side and then Honey ran into the room. "Your staying at our house for a few days so that way we can see if your bad or good guy or girl." I let out a small sigh and shook my head side to side. "Ok whatever, and just for the record if I was a bad guy I wouldn't have filled out all those papers so truthfully." "Good point but still if you are a bad guy we don't want Haruhi to get hurt because we didn't pay attention." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess you do have a point I mean the only reason I trust you guys is because I've read your manga. Oh and for the record I can not tell you what happens one because no spoilers and two the plot might change since I'm here and all, because I wasn't suppose to be here any who." Mori nodded his head in understanding it seemed. Honey just smiled and then asked a true Honey question. "Do you want some cake?!" I smiled at him. "Sure Honey-Senpai." I'm in japan or a version of it so I might as well you his honorific thingy moe bobber. Wait does that mean I've been talking in Japanese?! "Umm...am I talking in Japanese?" Honey tilted his head. "Yeah. Why Bri- Bri chan?" "AWESOME! I guess the fact that you pulled me into the anime or manga or whatever made it possible for me to speak in Japanese! I've always wanted to learn Japanese!" "Oh that's why you asked that I understand now. Now come on lets go get some cake!" What about me getting dressed though..."I think she should get ready for the day before she gets any cake Mitsukuni." "Good point Takashi." "Read my mind why don't you Mori-Senpai." I laugh a bit and then smile at him. He nods his head acknowledging my joke as terrible as it may be. They leave the room after Honey-Senpai points to the closet where my uniform is to be found. I start taking off my top as I walk over to the closet and the I pull on my new uniform shirt and then I pull off my pj pants which I was wearing when Honey-Senpai pulled me into the show and all. I finish getting dressed and then I walk over to the bathroom that I spot and I go pee brush my teeth with the tooth brush that had my name on it and the I head out of the room to find a maid there saying that she was informed to lead me to the dinning room for breakfast. Yes, I'm having cake for breakfast. I must be living at Honey-Senpai's house if that's the case. I laugh to my self before entering the dinning area where Honey-Senpai greets me with a hug. "So if any one questions about the fact that my name is really a girls name just say my parents wanted a girl. Ok?" "Actually at school you will go by your..um fathers name which you wrote as Brian...if I am correct." Kyoya says coming out of no where. I jump but other wise do nothing else. "So in other word I'll be going by the name I was originally going to have. My parents were told I was going to be a dude so I was going to be named Brian Jr. I can go with that then and I was thinking that my type would be the girlly type seeing as I'm kinda girlly compared to well most dude's and all" After a pause Kyoya responded "Hmm...Interesting new info I will take note and about your type I can see where your coming from but I believe you will have to be the tough-girlly type with what Honey-Senpai has told me of your awaking you have your moments. Also you seem more of a tom boy like I said before of course you will need to work hard to make sure people believe that you are a boy and not a girl. Also your lack of feminine growth will help with your acting as a male student, and all." I look down for a bit and know that he's right, for my age and all I do lack a bit but who cares. Ok then I'm the tough-girlly type then. I guess... "I can go with that I guess." Then me an Honey start eating cake and then Mori grunt's meaning it's time to go. So I get up and a maid hands me my backpack and Honey-Senpai leads me to the limo and then we go pick up Haruhi so it will seem like I was just riding with them because Haruhi is. When we finally arrive at the school we all go straight to the club room where I am greeted by Tamaki and a giant huge provided by him. I'm not the biggest fan of hug's. "Mori Help!" Mori comes and pulls me away from Tamaki and his hug causing Tamaki to go into his emo corner.

**And that is the start of my second day in the life of Ouran!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor of the fact that I am awesome I have written this chapter.**

I'm sitting in between Hikaru and Kaoru, with Haruhi in front of us, in English class. I also realized that I can still speak English one hundred percent as good as I can speak Japanese now. Which makes me wonder if that's for a reason or not. So back to the fact that I'm in English class. I was just passing notes to Kaoru. It's pretty cool how much you can learn about a person through a couple of notes you know I feel that if I had to I could beat him at Guess Which One is Hikaru. But yeah what ever. I look down to see a note on my desk. _What are you thinking about now? _It was from Kaoru. _Not much just thinking about the fact that I could so win at Guess Which One is Hikaru! _I passed the note back to him and then I see him smirk. He wrote something then passed it back. _Your on!__ What by the door after class for us and we'll do it then, ok?_ I smile to myself. _Fine. _I pass it back and that was the end of the messaging for the rest of class. The bell rings and I gather my stuff Kaoru tells Hikaru what's going on and they meet me by the door. They had changed clothes before meeting me here so they looked just alike but the fact that I knew so much about Kaoru kinda let me know who one is so I just pointed at the one that wasn't Kaoru. "Your Hikaru." They looked at each other. "Your reasoning?" They asked together. "I know that Kaoru was the one I got to know so if I can tell whose Kaoru I can tell that the other one must be Hikaru so whoevers not Kaoru is Hikaru." They looked at me and before they could say I was wrong Haruhi said "Your right about who's, who." I smiled and then waved bye heading off to my last class of the day. Kendo. I know what is a person like me going to kendo for well since I've always been a fan of anime and manga I thought it would be fun to learn it. And I was so right, I was pretty good and I enjoyed it a lot as well. Even though I looked pretty weak I had moves! Like I could flip people and all that stuff. I'm better at defense than offense but it was what eves to me to be honest. I reached the kendo room and look in I see Honey and Mori standing there, talking to the teacher. "Hey you guys what are you both doing in here?" I question once they get done talking to the teacher. "B-Chan! Oh we were just talking about what we've been learning lately and all. But why are you here?!" I look down at my feet. "Umm...I'm in this class." I say not looking up because my face went red when I saw Mori in his fighting robe. "Your in this class with us?!" Honey basically cheered. I looked at him. "But? Wait I'm in the same class as you both?! I thought you would be in an advanced class or something?!" Mori decided to say something then. "We are." "So then they placed me in the advanced Kendo?" I asked shock apparent. "Well you will be happy to know that that really is saying something!" Honey said. The teacher walked over when he saw me. "Yes may I help you?" He asked. "Umm...I'm new here." I say, and Honey filled him in on who I was and all. Once he was done listening to Honey he asked me if I would be alright fighting the third best to test my strength. I said "Sure. I see no problem with it." "Great. Yuki! Front and center." "Yes, sir?" Yuki said stepping over to us. "I want you to test Brian's strength with a little battle." The coach replied looking me over wondering how I'm in this class when I'm so small, but then he glanced at Honey and then he dropped the thought. Me and Yuki stood on the mat facing each other. I looked at him and saw that he seemed to be more of the offensive type but I'm sure he could hold a defense just with more effort. I watch him as he charges me and then I do a front flip to go over him. I turn in the air so that way I land facing him and leave no opening. He swings he foot at me, so I duck and then land a kick of my own in the back of his leg. He falls to the mat. Before I could do anything more the coach says to stop. "Wow B-chan that was amazing!" Honey yelled. I scratch the back of my neck. "Ah...not really senpai." I mean it was pretty basic stuff, all I had to was dodge and then find a weak point. The teacher sees that I belong in his class and wants me to battle Yuki again tomorrow to see if it wasn't just luck. For the rest of class I watched as I learned new moves and saw moves that I've already learn. It was pretty cool but what violent thing isn't! The bell rang and I changed clothes, and then headed to the host club. Ugg...I guess I'll be the newest host member. I wonder how many chicks will want to meet me today. I start walking out of the dojo and I spot Honey and Mori waiting for me at the door. I walk over to them. "So...What on the agenda?" I ask not really knowing for a fact how this works and I really don't want Tamaki to be the one to show me. I mean, he's an alright guy and all but he's kinda annoying. "Well... you will have to talk to the girl's or if you don't feel comfortable being alone the first time I'm sure Takashi wouldn't mind having you host with us. Right Takashi?" Mori nodded his head. I smiled. "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on your offer Honey." I decided that if I'm going to host I will never do it alone. I mean sometimes I might, but I don't think it will be fun if I do it alone. The doors to the host club open and I run over to the cake with Honey! "CAKE!" I know I just had cake for breakfast and I'm already ready for cake. Well I love cake, JUST about as much as Honey but yeah whatever. Also I just wanted to, I mean I like yelling stuff out, it annoys people pretty easily. I sit across from Honey but by Mori. "My Daughter!" Tamaki comes over and hugs me...again..."Let go of me!" I complain. I don't like people hugging me unless I hug them first it's just how I work. The twins come over and "The boss is such a pervert!" They both yell. "First he always hugs Haruhi" says Kaoru. "and now he hugs Bri all the time to." finishes Hikaru. Tamaki chases them around after letting me go. "Thanks twins!" I yell to them as they run out the door to hide from the "king". "Your welcome!" They yell back. I laugh at them and there funny antics. I go back to eating my cake in piece, when I see Haruhi's not sitting at her table. "I'll be right back Honey and Mori." I say as I get up. I go out the door and decided to look for Haruhi. I find her in the back of the school searching through the water. I thought this happened earlier, in like the say day that she joined...oh that's right anime time is different then my time...makes since...but then wasn't that how Tamaki found out Haruhi was a chick...Eh I'll ask her how they found out...I guess the story changed when I got here. I just go with the flow and walk over to help her. "Need help?" I ask her. "Um yeah I'm looking for my wallet." "Hey Haruhi...?" I ask. "Yeah?" "How did they find out you were a girl?" "Huh, what do you mean?" "Well how did the host club find out you were a chick...?" "Oh um when you said I was a chick they found out but they were to busy talking about you to comprehend it until after you fell asleep." "Oh...Make sense." I think back trying to remember when I said that. I shrug my shoulders not really caring, I mean it's done and over with now, so whatever. I start moving my hands around in the water and finally I find it. "Here you go." I smile at her as she takes it. She smiles back slowly. "Well I think we should go and head back to the club. Your kinda late as it is." I grab her hand and drag her to the club. Were both laughing as we enter the host club. Everyone looks up at us and that just makes me burst out laughing again looking at there faces. "Sup, Peoples!" I say as I walk over to Honey. "B-chan! Where were you?!" I look at him. "Um..Haruhi's stuff was in the lake and I was helping him get it all out." I shrug my shoulders. "It seems as if some one's bullying my poor brother which means I'll have to beat a guys face in!" I yell as I stand by Haruhi. "Awe!" All the girls but one say. I look at that girl. And I walk over to her. She glares at Haruhi but seems alright with me. "So why the long face my dear?" I ask her. She sighs and says "Nothing, I jut feel like that commoner is a trouble maker. I mean he probably just threw all his stuff into the water him self to steal the attention of the host from us and put it on his self." I am recording her answer on a recorder. "Well to be honest he didn't do it you did." Her first response is..."How'd you know?!...Um I mean I did no such thing!" I pulled out the recorder and then I brought it over to Kyoya and let him hear it.

**So what you think. I like it for the most part! Review please?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5. Who knew I would leave you at a cliff hanger. Well I did but that's beside the point because guess what the story just get's more dramatic from there. Also who knew I would cause such a change in the story? Lets see a raise of hands...huh not many people, well I guess that's to be expected seeing as so many people just go by the actual story but I don't want to so as of right now I am jumping of the train of mostly normal and going to the train of completely mad! How does that sound? Awesome right...well wrong because I said nothing about either train stopping so I just died. To bad I guess this story can't be continued then...oh well what ever...I lied this story shall be continued! *I yell dramatically***

"I see well, we can not have this kind of behavior in are club." Kyoya get's up and walks over to the chick, with me following closely behind. "I'm sorry miss but with your behavior I am going to have to ask you to leave this club and you are not to come back." Then he turned to walk awe but I was standing there and he accidently kissed me...the girls went crazy and I just walked away with out a word after seeing the slight blush on Kyoya's face. I sat by Honey and Mori and slowly started eating cake trying to forget the incident. The girls started asking about if me and Kyoya were in a secret relationship or not and I said "No. I was just being stupid and stood to close." I mean it may be a host club but that would raise the suspension that I'm a chick and I can't have that happen. "Awe, well if you Kyoya ever do...well you know, then we will defend you both to the end." And that is were the rumor of Kyoya really being a guy lover started but oddly enough I was left out of all the gossip it was more or less rumors about how Kyoya is not really after profit but Tamaki and his body. Every one that talked to me about it made me start laughing and finally I said. "I'm overly positive we are not talking about the same Kyoya, if you say he's not after the profit." the rumors died down and that was all in a days work at Ouran. Man I love this place it's so much more entertaining I thought it would be. I go to the entrance and sit on a step, waiting for Honey and Mori to come and get me to leave. "Briana." I hear Mori's deep voice say. I turn to greet him and Honey but I only see him. "Where's Honey." I ask him. Then I saw the craziest thing ever. Mori turned into this old lady! "Young lady. My, my, my what have you done to your self. You look like a boy! I pull some strings on fate to get you into the Host club and you go and look like a guy. Well if that's what you want to be then all you had to do was ask! I mean I am a wizard! I will turn you into a guy but the host club will know you were a girl at first! You will have nothing to hide from any one meaning no chance to be found out about and then you will be able to stay with the host club for ever! Of course now you will have the body of a guy and that includes the" She cleared her throat "Well guys parts. So have fun my child!" She says a few words and then hit me on the head. I woke up in the host club room. "Oh my he's awake!" Tamaki yelled. "Who knew Briana had a twin brother?!" The twins exclaimed. I sit up. "I'm not Briana's twin I am Briana! There was this old lady who said she pulled some strings of fate and brought me here and then she turned me into a guy so that I wouldn't have to worry about being found out!" The whole host club was there Haruhi was drinking some tea but then spit it all over the place. I looked at her and laughed. Then the whole club laughed but then I stop and was serious again. "No but this is no joke." They all go back to straight faces. "So your a guy now?" Tamaki asked. "Yeah but I think if I ever wanted to go back to being a chick I could by asking the wizard lady." "Then ask her!" Tamaki yelled. "Why it doesn't really matter I mean now I don't have to worry about being found out." "I can also just change the paper work on who she is to make it say that she's a he." Kyoya responded. "Boss! I don't think Haruhi having a girl as a friend was such a good idea I think Haruhi just rubs off on them, not them rub off on her!" The twins complain. "Yes I see that!" He dramatically states. As there throwing fits and stuff me, Honey, and Mori all head to there limo and I leave with them. "So B-chan how is it being a girl in a guys body?" I frown thinking. "It's kinda weird and now that I think about it how am I going to pee?" "Some guys sit." Mori responded with a slight blush, Honey is also a bit red. I mean I am to, like who wouldn't be embarrassed about talking about this stuff. "As long as I stay innocent I am ok with this!" I state and then I laugh at my randomness. "Hey what do you guys usually do at home?" I ask them. "Eat cake!" Cheered Honey. "Practice." Stated Mori. "You know Mori you talk more than the anime lets on." Honey shook his head. "No Takashi, is just more talkative than normal today." Honey looked at his cousin. "Are you tired Takashi?" Mori shook his head. I shrug my shoulders not really that into knowing the real reason. "So can I just stay here then, with you guys. I think it would be easier than staying with Haruhi because of the fact that I'm a dude now." Mori slightly smiled. "Sure." "Yea! Bri-chan gets to stay with us!" Honey paused for a second. "Oh what I guess I have to call you Brian-chan now since your a guy and all." He seemed to pout. "Huh oh well I'm sure no one will realize the reason you call me Bri-chan is because my name is Briana, so it's ok. As long as I don't have to say the honorifics because that's just really confusing for me." "Of course Bri-chan that's ok!" I smile at him. He's cute when he's happy. I hope I never have to see him mad. For the rest of the ride me and Honey talk about dessert and candy. "Hey Bri-chan, what's your favorite candy?" Honey asked me. "Huh, oh I like Swedish fish. You know those red candy fish, like gummies. Yeah those are my favorite." Honey tilted his head a bit. "I don't think I've tried those before." He looked at Mori. "Have I Takashi?" His cousin shook his head, no. "Then I guess I know what I'm going to ask Kyo-chan to buy for the host club! I'm sure Tama-chan won't mind trying commoner candy like that." Honey started asking about how it taste and then after all that we arrived home. I hope around a bit doing a potty dance. Mori notices and walks over. "Just sit, don't look down and use your..um shirt to make sure you pee in the toilet." He leads me to the bath room and I sit down, I don't look down or nothing I move my shirt to cover that area and then I look down to make sure I'm peeing in the toilet. Thankfully I am, or else then I'd be embarrassed. I sit there think. Do guys have to wipe? "Hey mori?!" I yell hope he's out there. "Yes?" Oh good. "Do guys have to wipe?" I ask. "No." Oh good! I look up before I stand up and then I pull my pants up. I don't look down during any of this. I wash my hands and then I walk out. "I think I'm going to have to find a way to talk to that lady again." "Lady wizard?!" I call out hoping she'll come. "Yes child?" She appears in front of me. I look back and see Mori just staring at her. "Oh I see you have a friend with you!" "Oh yeah this is Mori. But um do you think you could turn me back into a chick?" I asked her. "Oh no child! It doesn't work like that! Haven't you read fairy tales before you have to have true loves kiss that's just how it works!" The lady laughed for a bit. "Um...that was a joke right?" I asked her. "No child, I sorry but it's not a joke." I put on a pouty face. "Oh come on! Have you ever had to be with a guys...well you know! Because let me tell you it's weird! Going from a dude to a chick it's just so weird!" She smiled a sad smile. "Child, there are lessons to be learned that can only be learned through such ways and for your lesson you have to be this way. If it helps I can make it were you forget each time you see it. But that's the only thing I can do." I drop my head. It's better than having to worry about seeing it because if I do see it at least I'll forget about it later on. "I guess that's better than remembering I saw it." She looked at me through sad eyes. "I'm sorry you got put in this mess. I'll try and help you as much as I can and if I knew what was going to happen before hand I wouldn't have brought you to this land." She said some magic words and hit me on the head again and then she started to fade away. "Just call me when you need me, I'll be your wizardly god mother!" She called as she left.

**Be honest who saw all this coming?! Please review I want peoples thought's on this should she stay a guy for a while like I was planning or go back to being a girl in the next chapter, and let all this be a miss understanding? Please let me know what you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup peoples. I'd like to say that, that old lady messed up this whole story. At first it was just going to be a normal reverse harem but now there's all these twist and turns and now a lesson must be learned? What?! Who learns a lesson from fanfic's?! Like seriously? No but there is something that is yet to happen and it's all that old lady's fault or the wizardly god mother. No joke. **

**Warning: Violence will accrue. Such as torture. I warned you before hand so don't complain.**

"So...you saw her to? Right?" I ask Mori. "Yep." I shake my head. "Glad to know that at least one person can't call me crazy. Or else then you'd be calling your self crazy." "I couldn't ever call you crazy." Before I could ask what he meant by that Honey came and jumped on Mori's back. "Did I hear an old lady?" Honey ask. "Yep, my wizardly god mother kinda visited and said she couldn't turn me back into a chick, until true loves kiss and a lesson is learn or something like that. To be honest I stopped listening once she said I'm stuck being a dude." "True loves kiss? Isn't that like in fairy tales?" Honey asked. "Yeah." Mori said. "You have a good voice Mori, you should use it more." I smile at him and start walking toward the kitchen,...or what I think is the kitchen. I open the door and see and all the maids on the floor with blood around them. I scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-"My scream was cut off by a cloth being put over my mouth. As I start to lose consciousness I hear a chick say. "You must be that chick that's been hanging around the host club that I was sent to capture for a certain rich girl because you look pretty girlly to me."

*who knows how many hours later*

I wake to yelling. "This girl is not a girl. It is a guy." Then the one that was yelling starts yelling again. "No! I know that the new person in the host club is a girl maybe she has a twin brother?! But I know I am right! I'm never wrong!" "Stop yelling or you'll wake him up. I'm overly positive this person is not a girl and that if he is a twin then sooner or later the girl will come to find the boy. So just leave a note for her and that is sure to get her to come. But until then we have to give her prof that he is alive but suffering. Which means blood needs to be shed." I open my eyes at that. "WHAT?!" I did not want to believe my ears. Blood needed to be what?! I am not getting abused! Am I? The terror was clear on my face. Tears were coming out and everything was blurry. "Since we couldn't get your sister, I guess you look enough like her for it to be enough to hurt you for right now." I shook my head. "I don't have a twin! Or a sister!" I yell. I saw the girls face before I had started to cry. It was the chick I got kicked out of the host club. I didn't know they let extremely crazy people into Ouran, and yet here one is and she is rich and goes to Ouran. Who would've guessed. A sharp pain knocked me out of my train of thought. And I let out a groan of pain. I looked down at my side where the pain came from and saw a bruise forming. Then I looked at the girl and saw she had a metal bat in her hands and a knife on the floor by her foot. There was nothing in this room except me, her, another girl, the chains that held me to the wall and the bat and knife. The girl that was screaming earlier saw I was looking at the knife and grinned at me. "I was going to save this for later but I guess you want to go ahead and use it now. My shirt was already off. I guess they did that when I was knocked out or something. She put the knife up to my stomach a cut a line from the middle of my stomach to my waist. I withered in the chains holding me down, while more tears trailed down my face. I passed out. I hate the sight of blood it makes me pass out. At least I get to escape the pain I think before I completely drift out of consciousness.

*Another time lapse*

I wake in my room, not my room from home but the one in Honey's house. For a second I get the hope that all that was just a nightmare but then I feel the pain and it's not just in my side or my stomach, it's every where. I guess even when I passed out she had tortured me. I looked around the room and see all the host club members sitting around the bed. Like they were watching to see if I'd wake up but fell asleep before I did. I wonder how long I was out for? And why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? I try and speak but nothing comes out. I put my hands to my throat and start to panic my movements must've waken up the host club because the next thing I know I'm in a group hug. "Your awake my daughter!" Tamaki cheers. "Thank goodness your awake." I hear Kyoya sigh. "We were all worried about you Brian." Haruhi says. The twins are crying tears of joy it seems and hugging each other. When they all stop and look at me they realize I haven't said anything and that my hands are on my neck. Kyoya seems to have a sad expression on his face. "Can...Can you not...speak?" He asked like it hurt him. Tears slip from my face and Honey hands me a tissues. I nod at him and try to stop and dry it up but then I realize everything is slowly leaving me. I forget. I'm scared. I try to ask who they are. Why there all looking at me. But I can't and I have no idea who they are. I feel pain as I try to scramble away from them. A super tall guy spoke up. "I...don't think she remembers us anymore..." I blink, I think they know me. Or do they? Maybe I feel pain because of something they did to me?! These two twins get up in my face. "Is that true?! Do you not remember us?!" They seem super upset. "Stop it your scaring her more you idiots!" Barked a dude with glasses. I jumped at his voice. Who's her. I looked down. I don't look like a girl. Am I a girl. I lift up my pants and see I'm a dude. Then why'd he call me a girl. "Umm...I think she doesn't remember being a she either." A blond said with a red tint on his face. I see I'm wearing pj's that have monkeys on them. Do I like monkeys? I get up and they let me. Maybe they are good guys. I get a piece of paper.

_Who am I? Why do I not remember anything? Where's my mom? Why am I here? Who are you guys?_

A guy that looked a bit girlly spoke up. "Um...I'm a girl." I turned a bit red. That means I looked in my pants with a girl in the same room as me. Awkward..."Your name is Briana, you came from another universe where you were a girl and where this place was only a book. I know it may seem insane but that's the case. And you got here cause of this person that you called a Wizardly god mother or something and Mori's seen her to. She talked to you and we all know this because Mori told us what happened and I guess that's a part of the reason why all this is happening now. Maybe it's not just her that needs to learn a lesson. Maybe it's all of us." Everyone was looking at the chick now. "You might be on to something Haruhi." So that's her name. It's a nice name. I wrote on the paper again

_Haruhi? Is that your name? Oh and what are all of your all's names?_

"Yeah that's my name." She gives me a sad smile. "This is Honey." She points to a small blond that seems on the verge of tears. "This is Mori." She points to the super tall dude. "This is Kyoya." She points to the guy with glasses. "This is Tamaki." She points to the one that called me his daughter. He seems a bit like an idiot. "The twins over there are Hikaru and Koaru." She point to them as she said there names.

**So yeah I know this one is just like ever where and all. But yeah. And the memory part she slowly started to lose it once she woke up and then it became more obvious as the talk went on. But the point of this was now she thinks she's a he and that messes up her preference meaning she doesn't like guys anymore. Or at least she doesn't realize it anymore. So the host club is going to have to make her realize it. To be continued.**


End file.
